


Striders Don't Cry

by EquilibriousEye



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquilibriousEye/pseuds/EquilibriousEye





	Striders Don't Cry

They expected me to say something at the wedding. A toast. The first toast, as the best man. I asked Jake if I should write something down, and what he wanted me to say. He just smiled that adorable smile o' his, and said to just speak from the heart. 'Speak from the heart', I had thought, 'my heart's broken.' But I hadn't said anything to him. And now, here I was. Standing, with a glass of nearly-drained champagne in hand (second nearly-drained glass, to be exact). Roxy sat beside me. I faced Jake and Jane, sitting happily hand-in-hand. Watchin' me. I tried to speak, but all that came was a soft breath. I cleared my throat, and tried again. The silence roared in my ears and I felt my resolve suddenly break. "I wanna say, that I congratulate you two," I began, throat gruff. Roxy clutched the tablecloth and gave me a pointed look. I ignored her. "And I do, I so so do. You guys, are perfect. So perfect. I am so happy for you guys. But," I broke up, voice cracking. Tears were welled up behind my glasses, and I don't even remember beginning to cry. Striders don't cry. I could hear Dave whispering it to himself now, pale fists held tight to his chest. "But nothing. Nothing. Sorry. Just a little emotional. I'm just so happy for you guys. So, so happy. And- a-and I-" It felt like something had just snapped inside my body. And with all of my remaining willpower, I set down the microphone, and ran out of the chapel. I left my car there, I just ran. Ran down the sidewalk, ran down until I was nearly out of city to run in. And then I sat. 

Striders don't cry.


End file.
